<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter In The Night. by GasolineGhuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133630">A Letter In The Night.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh'>GasolineGhuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, face fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what Papa wants, and you're certainly ready to try... That is, if he would ever hang up the phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papa Emeritus III/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter In The Night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The letter only read “Come as you are, when you are ready” in his handwriting. You knew what that meant, and you couldn’t help but feel a tingle of excitement. He had given you a list of some of his favourite things and you knew that you were finally going to experience some of them tonight. Dressed in your black negligee and bathrobe, you tip toed your way through the ministry. You arrived at his door after narrowly dodging a Fire Ghoul encounter and took a moment to smooth your hair and untie your robe.</p><p>“Papa?” You called lightly, knocking on his door. The door swung open, held by a Water Ghoul. The Ghoul gestures you inside and steps out himself, clanging the door shut behind you. Papa is seated at his desk on the phone, a bored expression on his face. He’s dressed in his usual black suit and white gloves, the papal paint still looking as fresh as it had this morning at sermon.</p><p>“Bella!” he calls once he sees you. He waves you over with a flick of his hand and continues on the phone in Italian. You can’t tell what he’s saying, but it seems to be quite important judging by his tone. You approach the desk and he insistently waves you around it to stand next to him. You mouth “what?” to him but he only tugs on your wrist until you sit on his lap. He continues on the phone as if nothing is happening as he tilts his chair back and your feet leave the ground.</p><p>You scrabble slightly for purchase and his free arm comes around your waist and locks you in place, tight against his chest with your legs on the outside of his. His phone conversation continues, interspersed with his quiet sighs of frustration. Clearly, whatever he’s talking about is not what he wants to be doing currently. You lean back into your Papa, content to be held while you wait.<br/>After a minute or so of Papa’s comfortable rocking in his chair, you feel his arm that is securing you move slightly. You turn your head to look at him and notice his eyes are closed as he listens to whoever is on the other end of the phone. Papa leans all the way back in his chair and you gasp slightly as you’re drawn farther off of the floor and more into the dip of his lap. His right leg moves to hook yours over it and draw your legs apart. The flush that began as soon as you sat on him has now deepened to a bright red.</p><p>“Papa your phone call!” You try to caution the man that he needs to pay attention, especially if it’s clergy business. Papa opens his eyes and removes his hand from your waist, moving it instead to his lips to signal a “shh” at you. Papa places his hand on your forehead and gently moves you back until your head is nestled against his, in the divot of his shoulder. He presses a soft kiss to the crown of your head as his hand trails lower.</p><p>You wiggle your butt a little bit in Papa’s lap, attempting to get comfortable. This doesn’t go unnoticed as you hear a little deep sigh from behind you. Papa hurriedly explains something in Italian, and you think it’s safe to assume that someone asked him if he was okay on the other end of the line. You have to fight to suppress a giggle that turns into a sigh as his hand caresses your breast over the lace of your negligee. His deft fingers find your nipple, already hardening, and rub gently in a small circle.</p><p>Your hands go to his legs as you grip him tightly, attempting to stay quiet for the sake of his phone call. Papa shifts you slightly in his lap, allowing your legs to be opened further to his wandering hand. After paying sufficient attention to both of your nipples, Papa trails his hand slightly farther down, caressing between your breasts. His phone conversation continues unabated as he leans his head down, allowing his lips to brush the outer shell of your ear, his breath hot on your neck.</p><p>His hand has finally reached your pelvis and strokes the top of the lacy panties that you wore just for him. He fingers the top of it for a moment before his hand disappears. You hear him “mhm” into the phone between his lips, and when the hand reappears the glove is missing. He glides his hand quickly down to your panties again, feeling the lace once more as if he couldn’t believe it was there without the gloves.</p><p>“Oh my,” he mutters to himself. You hear a voice on the phone question him, but Papa doesn’t acknowledge it. He slides his middle finger under the panties, staying just above the spot he knows you want him to touch. Instead, he slides his finger around your folds, staying close to your thighs. The barest swipe of a finger has you bringing a hand to your mouth to muffle your sighs. Papa laughs softly- in response to you or the phone, you’re unsure.</p><p>His index finger joins the middle one under your panties as he places his fingers in the perfect position to spread you open for him. You move your hips slightly, silently begging for more contact. He obliges and swipes the pad of his middle finger over the bundle of nerves at the apex of your heat, making you bite heavily on your hand. His index finger goes lower to tease slightly at your entrance and you turn your face into his neck, breathing heavily. You hear a small click from the outer edges of your hearing. The finger on your clit rubs in circles as Papa probes farther with the other. He switches his fingers, using his index on your clit as his middle finger again extends towards your entrance and slips just barely inside.</p><p>You no longer are coherently paying attention to Papa’s words on the phone, or the call itself. Your hips move in conjunction with his, attempting to get him deeper inside of you. A small growl sounds in your ear as his leg beneath yours moves farther to the side, opening you to a lewd degree. Finally his finger slips into you to the first knuckle. A sigh escapes you at the slight relief of your tension. Papa presses his palm to your pelvis, holding you tightly against him and restricting your desperate thrusts into his hand. You can feel his cock, hardened in his pants, resting against your ass. You grind back a little bit and are rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>His hand leaves you and you whine softly at the loss of contact. Papa eases your panties down, helping you lift your leg from its suspended position so he can remove it from you fully. Almost frantically in his lust, he pulls you back against him as his hand returns quickly to you. Papa places his middle finger on your clit, rubbing in circles quickly again as his index returns to its place at your entrance, teasing this time.</p><p>“Papa, fuck…” You whisper your pleads, cognizant enough to remember that someone could possibly hear you through the phone.</p><p>“Papa fuck what?” Papa leans down to your ear once more, whispering to you and biting softly on the lobe of your ear. You cant your hips backwards into his as he thrusts slightly. His finger finally enters you fully and you moan loudly, whipping your head back to apologize to him for ruining his phone call. Instead, you are greeted with his grin and empty other hand.<br/>“Your phone call?”</p><p>“My father. I hung up five minutes ago, cara. Needed to cherish your moans.” Papa noses at your neck and you turn your head, allowing him to mouth at your pulse point. At your soft moan of lust, he turns his hand and slides his middle finger into you as well, beginning to finger you in earnest. You kick your legs out slightly, lost to your arousal. Papa brings his now phone-free hand to the back of your knee, canting your leg higher up and forcing your ass to be fully over his hardened cock.</p><p>His fingers twist inside of you as his lips continue their ministrations on your neck. You hiss and moan as his teeth catch your skin and bite down, palm pressing hard on your clit to mimic the feeling. Papa’s lips move from your neck to your mouth and he kisses you roughly, tongue darting past your lips to dance with yours.</p><p>“Cum for me, Bella. Sing for me.” You moan loudly at his words and teeter over the edge, shaking and shivering in his lap as he works you through it. Papa peppers your face and neck with kisses even as he continues his thrusts under you. “My turn…I trust you know what I am wanting, yes?” You nod, and he slowly tilts his chair back forward. Your feet touch solid ground once more and you stand, teetering slightly. Papa laughs slightly at your unsteadiness and stands behind you, ushering you forward into the bedroom. He guides you to the bed and helps you onto it, carefully positioning you onto your back with your head hanging off of the end.</p><p>“Are you sure that you are okay with this, cara?” Papa brushes your hair off of your chest to let it dangle off of the bed.</p><p>“Yes, Papa. I’m ready. I’ve had practice.”</p><p>With this, Papa pats your cheeks softly as a signal to open your mouth. He struggles with his belt for a moment, cursing, and finally manages to toss his pants and briefs to the side. You’re greeted to the sight of his cock, flushed purple with arousal and wet with his precum. He strokes himself a few times, moaning at the contact. You open your mouth fully and look up at him, anticipation coursing through your veins.</p><p>Papa taps the head of his cock on your outstretched tongue before sliding it into your mouth. His hands come forward to grip your head and hold it in place for him. He starts to thrust into your mouth slowly, allowing you to get used to the sensation.</p><p>“Remember, one tap to slow down and two to stop, Si?” You nod as best as you can around him. At your agreement, he tilts his head forward and closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of your wet mouth around his cock. He begins to thrust forward into your mouth as you open your throat to allow him in. At the feeling of your tongue on him he moans loudly, hands gripping your hair in a vice grip. You moan yourself, bringing your hand to your entrance and slipping two fingers in, already hot and wanting.</p><p>Your moans hum through your mouth, causing Papa to hiss out a soft “fffuck” as he speeds his thrusts. His groans make you echo him, locking the both of you in a feedback loop of pleasure. Your hand moves faster on yourself as you use the other to circle your clit as Papa had earlier. Papa eases his cock deeper into your mouth as he warned he would and you open your throat to allow him in. The sounds you’re making are absolutely lewd and ordinarily would make you cringe but tonight, they’re only spurring you on further. Papa gasps loudly and pulls all the way out of your mouth. He’s breathing heavily and looking down at you with wide eyes, pupils blown.</p><p>“Had to stop… want to savor this.” Papa moves his hands to the bed beside your head and closes his eyes, breathing deep. “You feel so good…taking it so good for me.” You lick your lips and reach forward to touch him. His hips cant as your hand comes into contact with his cock and he breathes out a soft moan. “Thank you for letting me, you know? It’s one of my…er…favorites.” You can see his flush rising through the Papal paint.</p><p>“I’m really enjoying it too.” You pause, waiting until he makes eye contact with you. “Will you cum down my throat?” His nostrils flare as his mouth drops open.</p><p>“Fuck yes. Get on your knees.” You roll quickly off of the bed and drop down in front of him, mouth open and expectant. His hand moves from its position on his cock to the back of your head as he guides you forward and onto him. Papa drops his head back, chest heaving with arousal. “Two taps…please remember.” You nod around him as his hands move to the sides of your head.<br/>He thrusts into your throat right off of the bat and you gag loudly, eyes watering with the sudden intrusion. True to his word, though, he won’t stop without your signal. His thrusts become slightly more erratic as spit from your efforts run down your chin. Your own hands are between your legs again, and you feel yourself approaching the apex of your pleasure. With a series of shaky breaths you tip yourself over the edge and cum hard- without your Papa’s hands on your head you would have slumped over, you’re sure.</p><p>You open your eyes and look up at him through tears- he’s completely lost himself to the pleasure of your mouth. Papa’s mouth hangs agape, sharp breaths punching out of his mouth along with the litany of (what you’re sure is filthy) Italian. His thrusts become sharp and quick and you feel him hardening in your mouth. He leans forward over you and opens his eyes, locking eye contact with you as he cums hard, shooting down your throat. Papa pulls his cock out of your mouth, breathing hard. Leaning forward, you take a tentative lick at the head of his cock, gathering the cum that was left there.</p><p>“Ahh-fuck,” Papa groans and pulls away slightly, strings of spit connecting his cock to your mouth. You lick your lips and look up at him, absolutely pleased. He runs his hands through his hair and takes a deep breath before helping you to your feet.</p><p>“Was I good, Papa?”</p><p>“So fucking good, cara…we do this again, yes? Was it okay?” His eyes search your face and you smile at his insecurity, leaning forward to kiss him.</p><p>“I think it’s become my favourite too, Papa.”</p><p>“Ah! In the morning then?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>